Surviving The Night
by Sadistic Tensai
Summary: A group of nine strangers are invited to spend the night in a old abandoned hospital for a chance to win five million dollars. All they have to do is survive the night...which could be easier said than done.
1. Meeting The Guests

Okay I thought of this story at work last night...what can I say, I was bored! Anyways, I took the movies House on Haunted Hill and Session 9 and mashed them together and added the Gravitation characters. I think it should work. So I need you guys to forget everything you know about Gravitation...oh except the characters...remember the characters!! I hope you enjoy this!!

* * *

The jet-black limo weaved its way down the winding country road followed by seven other identical ones, all of which were surrounded by the darkness of night. The stars shone brightly in the sky almost as if they were watching the scene beneath them. The blonde man sat patiently in the back of the limo. He reached up and removed his black hat, tousled his hair gently and replaced the hat ever so neatly on the back of his head. He reached down onto the seat and picked up the invitation.

The pink haired young man removed his invitation from the envelope and studied it carefully. He could feel his stomach tighten in excitement. He gazed impatiently out the window of the limo searching for any sign of where they were headed.

The man in the third limo was hanging his head out of the window taking in the brilliant night air. Next to him sat a small pink stuffed bunny holding onto the brown haired man's invitation. The man brought his head back inside the limo and looked over at the bunny. He hoped that his little pink friend was as excited to get to their destination as he was.

The man with the long blonde hair, residing in the fourth limo, was busy shining his small black handgun. He raised it up in front of him and gazed at it longingly. He laid his gun on the seat next to him and rested his head back against the black leather head cushion. He closed his eyes and waited patiently.

Inside the fifth limo a man with black and red hair was resting his head against the window. He shifted his gaze from the passing trees to the invitation he had received. He picked it up and quickly re-read it.

_You are commanded to attend a very unique celebration_

_Terror, Humiliation, Perhaps even MURDER_

_ will be the entertainment with_

_FIVE MILLION DOLLARS_

_paid to those that survive the entire night_

_ inside the walls of Danvers Hospital._

The young boy with green hair looked up from reading his invitation and could feel his adrenaline rising. Five million dollars was a lot of money and his mind raced with the thoughts of what he could do with all of it. He tapped his fingers on the window as he stared at his reflection in the glass.

Yet another blonde man sat quietly in the back of the seventh limo. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed as he waited for the limo to stop at the destination. He couldn't figure out why he had actually decided to come, but for whatever reason he was on his way, and it was taking a little too long to get there for his liking.

Inside the final limo resided a young black haired man. He reached up and removed his glasses. He rubbed his tired eyes and replaced the glasses back on his face. He was just about to relax his head against the headrest when the limo came to a stop. He opened the door and got out to find seven other people getting out of seven identical limos.

" Hello! Over here! Hi!" called a young girl with long cherry red hair that bounced over her shoulders as she ran forward to greet the guests. " Okay let me see now…2…4…6…great you've all made it."

" Are you the one who invited us here?" asked the blonde man with the black hat.

" Me? Oh no, I was just hired to get you from here into the hospital," replied the rather jumpy young girl.

" This is where we have to spend the night?" asked the green haired boy with a hint of fear in his voice. The eight guests looked up at the old abandoned building. It had clearly been closed for a very long time. Broken windows adorned the front of the building and the shutters that had once framed those windows so elegantly, now hung lifelessly, swaying in the warm breeze. The grass surrounding the building had been replaced with tall weeds reaching up towards the sky as if they were trying to escape the reach of the building. The bricks were showing their age, some were even protruding outwards trying to escape from whatever lay inside.

" Yep, that's the uh, place. So if you'll all follow me. Oh and stay on the path…we don't need to lose someone already," she said with a forced laugh. Some of the guests exchanged glances with each other. What had she meant by losing someone _already_?

They followed the young girl up the path to the front door of the hospital. She opened the door and motioned for everyone to go inside. After everyone was in she walked inside, she closed the door behind herself and reached for the light switch. The lights flickered a few times before they came on completely. They were standing in the main entranceway to the hospital. The white paint was peeling off the walls and the once green tile floor was now cracked and covered in a brown mud-like substance. There was a hallway to their left and another to their right. In front of them stood a large winding staircase that didn't look entirely safe to walk up. The metal banister that lined the staircase was covered in rust and looked as though if someone were to touch it, it would break away from the staircase entirely.

" Well, this is where I leave you," said the beautiful red haired girl.

" You're not staying?" asked the young man with pink hair a little disconcerted.

" God no! I mean uh…like I said…I was just supposed to get you here," she handed each of them a small hand drawn map of the building. " As you can see, Danvers Mental Hospital is shaped like a bat. Upstairs is the employee lounge. I circled it on the maps in green. There's um…food and alcohol up there."

" Is it even safe to go up those stairs?" asked the young man with red and black hair.

" Oh yes, I was up there this morning setting everything up. Just be careful. The uh, parts on your map that are in red are NOT safe. There's either too much asbestos or the floor has too much water damage to be walked on. Oh yeah!" the girl cried, reaching into her pocket a pulling out a small brown envelope. She opened it up and pulled out an e-mail she had printed off of herself earlier that day. "I was told I was supposed to read this to you before I left. Um…okay…_welcome guests. Thank you for coming and taking part in this once in a lifetime opportunity. As your invitations state, those who survive the night will be presented with a check for five million dollars at the first sign of daylight. Enjoy your stay and hopefully I'll see you all in the morning."_

" Does it say who it's from?" asked the man with black hair and glasses.

" Uh, no actually. I'm not sure who is throwing this little party. I assumed you all knew who would have invited you here…" replied the girl.

" Well I know for a fact that I don't know any of you and I have no idea who would have brought me here," interjected the man with long blonde hair. The group looked amongst themselves in hopes of recognizing someone.

" You don't know each other?" asked the girl thoroughly confused. The group shook their heads. " Well, this is odd."

_Clink. Clink._

" What the hell is that sound?" asked the tall blonde man who hadn't spoken up until now.

" I'm not sure…I've never hea-"

_BANG._

The young girl was cut off as six giant bars shot down from above, covering the door and blocking their only exit. She turned around and grabbed the bars and tried to pull them away from the doors.

" Oh my god no…let me out of here…LET ME OUT DAMMIT!" she screamed as tears welled up in her eyes. She felt someone grab her by the shoulder.

" Hey…it's alright. Let go. Come on let go it's okay."

She turned her head to see the young man with black and red hair pulling her arms gently away from the bars. He drew her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Just relax."

" No," she replied as tears ran down her face leaving tiny wet spots on his black jacket. "You don't understand…this place…it's…"

" I said don't worry okay?" he said comfortingly as he raised her head up so she was looking him right in the eyes. He reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes, " You've got eight other people here who are going to make sure that nothing bad happens okay?"

She nodded reluctantly and cleared her throat, " Well I guess we should head upstairs then. I think I need a drink."

They followed her uneasily up the old staircase and into the employee lounge. There was a small assortment of food and alcohol sitting on an old white table. The guests sat down and glanced around at each other.

" Well, since we'll be here for awhile…maybe we should introduce ourselves. I'm Hiroshi Nakano and I'm a senior in high school," said the young man with red and black hair. He looked down at the girl standing next to him and smiled at her.

" I…I'm Manami Obata and I'm uh, also a senior in high school," said the young girl.

" Hey! I'm a senior too! Oh and my name's Shuichi Shindou," cried the young man with pink hair.

" Tohma Seguchi," said the blonde man with the black hat. " President of N-G Records."

" Eiri Yuki. Romance novelist," said the tall blonde man.

" I'm Ryuichi Sakuma and this is Kumagoro!" cried the brown haired man holding his pink bunny up for everyone to see. " Oh, and I'm a singer. Isn't that right Kumagoro!"

" I'm Suguru Fujisaki and I'm in high school as well. Grade ten to be exact," said the young man with green hair

" Just call me K," said the man with long blonde hair. " I'm a bodyguard."

" Well, that at least explains the guns," said Shuichi.

" Well, that just leaves one of us," said Hiro glancing towards the man with black hair and glasses.

" Oh, I'm Sakano, and I um, I'm an assistant"

" Well, I can safely say I have never met any of you," said Hiro, " But, since it looks like we've got a long night ahead us, I guess we better make the best of it,"


	2. The History of Danvers

Hello everyone! My apologies for taking so long to post a new chapter but I needed to go out and rent 'Session 9' so I could get all the historical facts on the hospital straight! I've also been the recipient of an 'award', so to speak, The HAWLUMS (Hated Author Who Loves Mary Sues) Award. First of all, I have no idea what a Mary Sue is!?!?! Can someone please help me out on this? Anyway, I just wanted to make a point of saying…if anyone has any desire to see the movie Session 9, see it now before you read my story or I'll spoil the movie for you. Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed this story, and I promise that I won't take forever to add chapters to it anymore ha ha! Oh, and if you want to have an idea of what kind of place your dear Gravitation friends are staying the night at, go to this web site: w w w.danvers-state-ia. com/home. html (I had to put spaces between the words because I couldn't get it to come up any other way...?) I implore you to take a look at the Gallery and check out the Interior pictures…. very very creepy!

* * *

" So you're telling us that there's no other way out of here other than the front door?" inquired Tohma uneasily.

" That's right. All the windows are barred and there was only ever one entrance," said Manami as she poured herself a glass of vodka.

" So what's with this place?" asked K admiring his gun.

" Well, as I told you, this is Danvers Mental Hospital. It used to be called Danvers Insane Asylum, but they changed the name about 10 years ago to be more politically correct. It was originally established to provide residential treatment and care to the mentally ill," explained Manami.

" So, why did you freak out earlier?" asked Shuichi as he poured himself a drink as well.

Manami looked longingly into her drink and walked towards the window. She reached up, grasped the rusted bars that kept them locked inside and stared out into the darkness that covered the grounds.

Hiro grabbed Shuichi by the collar and pulled him close so that they were face to face. Shuichi's glass dropped to the floor and shattered as he stared fearfully into the angry man's eyes.

" Apologize to her right now for asking such a stupid question," said Hiro.

" It's okay Hiro," said Manami, before Shuichi had a chance to answer. " None of you know what this house is capable of. But I do."

" What the hell do you mean by that?" asked Yuki. Everyone was now staring intently at Manami hoping to find out more about this strange place they were to spend the night in.

" This hospital has seen its share of death. I'm afraid tonight there may be more," the young girl continued.

Tohma walked over to the girl and grabbed her shoulders and shook her, " Stop talking in riddles dammit!"

" Leave her alone!" cried Hiro as he pushed Tohma against the wall. He raised his arm to take a swing at Tohma when suddenly the lights went out. The group sat in almost complete darkness now. The only source of light was the soft moonlight that crept in through the barred windows casting eerie shadows across the floors and walls.

" Manami, do you know where the fuse box is?" asked K.

" Kumagoro doesn't like the dark," cried Ryuichi.

" Uh, yes. It's in the basement…but I um…well…" said Manami nervously.

" Why don't we all go, I think it would be best if we stuck together," offered Shuichi.

" The kid's right. We shouldn't get separated," added K.

As they walked towards the basement, they passed a small room that had a painting on the wall. The painting showed a beautiful sunset over a lake with a swan floating gently by. However now, the paint was peeling and the picture cast an ominous shadow over the room. Inside the room was a big basin and a smaller medical table surrounded by wires and electrical equipment.

" What's this for?" asked Sakano as he peered into the dark room.

" This was the hydro and shock therapy room," said Manami.

" Hydro and shock therapy?" inquired Ryuichi nervously.

" Yes, the big basin was filled with cold water and the patients were dunked repeatedly into it. The table restrained the patient while they shot volts of electricity through them," Manami explained.

" They actually did that?" asked Shuichi fearfully.

" Uh-huh. Danvers, in its day, was a really revolutionary hospital. It had state of the art equipment, in fact it was here at Danvers that they perfected the pre-frontal lobotomy."

" Perfected?" Tohma said exchanging a glance with Yuki who looked almost as uncomfortable about this as he did. As they continued to walk on towards the basement, Manami continued to explain more and more of the history of Danvers.

" The building was split up into smaller sections, and each of these smaller sections were given a letter. Sections A, B, C and D were for the female patients and G, H, I and J were for the male patients. Sections E was the auditorium and section F was the kitchen. The A and J sections held the _extreme_ patients, that's why they are furthest away from the administration offices in the middle."

" Extreme?" asked Hiro.

" Yes, the extreme patients were the…"

" What the hell is this?" asked Yuki as he walked into one of the rooms.

" Hey Eiri, what are you checking in?" laughed K. The group followed Yuki and walked inside the room and began to look around.

" This was a patients room, or as they called it back then, seclusion. It was some therapy that was big in the seventies, with all these cut outs and stuff. You know, art therapy, creative expression, something like that."

The room was covered in images cut out of magazines glued against the walls. There were pictures and phrases and even drawings that the patient had done. The group was taking in the images and words before them, there was a drawing of a large family, a picture of an old frail woman holding a small monkey, a picture of a china doll who had lost half it's face, and the phrase "Night People" was pasted just above a picture of three people laying dead in coffins.

" Well, this creepy," muttered Shuichi. They left the room and turned right down another hallway. Everyone felt uneasy as they walked onwards feeling as if the darkness that surrounded them was about to swallow them whole. Ryuichi gasped as the group noticed the eerie scene that lay before them. In the center of the hallway was an old empty wheelchair sitting just outside a room glowing in the moonlight seeping in from the window.

" We have to turn back, there's too much water damage to walk on this floor. We can get to the basement another way, lets go," said Manami. The group followed their guide back they way they had came. Everyone, that is, except for Sakano who was unable to move. He stared, fixated on the wheelchair.

_Sakano_

Sakano's eyes widened as he began to walk towards the wheelchair.

_Sakano_

" Sakano"

Sakano turned to see Hiro standing behind him. " Come on Sakano, we don't want to get separated."

Sakano followed Hiro back down the hallway, but turned back and took one last glance at the moonlit wheelchair. He shook his head and pushed the scene out of his mind. They caught up with the group and continued down the hall.

" So why did this place close down?" asked Tohma.

" Budget cuts," answered Yuki. The group looked at the man and wondered how he could have known this. " A bunch of hospitals were closed down in the eighties due to budget cuts."

" The Patricia Willard scandal of 1984," said Manami.

" What?" asked Shuichi intrigued.

" Patricia Willard was committed here in 1973 by her parents. She had manic depression you know typical adolescent stuff. In the 1980's however, a new kind of therapy took off, repressed memory therapy. With these new techniques, the doctor's felt they could release certain hidden memories, the traumatic memories that had been locked away. So with the help of the doctors, Patricia recalled that when she was ten, her father raped her. Not once though, he'd do it about three times a week, and it wasn't that he just raped her, he would come into her room late at night and would be wearing a black robe. He'd take her and drive her to a wooded area where her grandparents and her mother were, all of whom were dressed in the same black robes. They'd remove their robes, and engage in group orgies. Then, they would bring out the newborn. Patricia was forced to watch as her mother would cut the baby's heart out with a dagger. She would drink the blood, the others would eat the flesh, and her father and grandfather would rape her repeatedly. She was forced to have abortions and her family would then eat the aborted fetuses…"

" THAT"S ENOUGH!" cried Suguru in terror.

" This happened here?" asked K.

" Oh yeah, here…and everywhere. Satanic ritual abuse syndrome, it was huge in the eighties. It destroyed a lot of families that's for sure. Patricia was ready to sue hers…they were all ready to go to trial until…"

" Until what…" coaxed Ryuichi.

" Until she dropped the suit."

" What? Why?" asked Yuki.

" Her parent's lawyers discovered a physical examination that Patricia had undergone before coming into the hospital. Turns out, Patricia…was a virgin. So her parents counter sued and won a huge settlement. So that's why the place closed down, that, and the budget cuts." Manami replied with a coy smile in Yuki's direction. " Well, here we are."

K walked over to the fuse box and flipped the switch. Nothing happened. " The fuse must be dead. Is there a generator or something around here?"

" Well yes, but I'm not sure where. I'm pretty sure they kept it in one of these rooms down here but I'm not sure which one."

" Why don't we spit up into groups of two and search the rooms," offered Shuichi. " It'll go faster that way."

" Good idea," agreed Tohma. " Suguru, why don't you come with me?"

" Oh um all right…" said the frightened young man.

" I'll go with Yuki," said Shuichi as he grabbed the older mans hand. Yuki wriggled his hand out of the pink haired boy's grasp, and rolled his eyes.

" Fine, I'll go with you."

" I'll stay with Manami, if it's okay," said Hiro looking down at the girl. She nodded as she smiled up at him.

" I guess that means the three of us will stick together," said K.

" Four!" cried Ryuichi.

" What do mean four? There's you, me and Sakano," explained K.

" You forgot Kumagoro!"

" Oh right," said K with a look of concern. " The four of us will go together."

" Let's all meet back in the employee lounge in a half hour ok?" said Hiro. The group nodded and dispersed.

" I just hope everyone will okay," said Manami as she watched the others walk away.

" Everyone will be fine, come on, let's start looking," said Hiro as he grabbed her hand. She blushed a little as she followed behind him as they headed towards the first room.


End file.
